


A different approach

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dansen Thirst Squad, Developing Relationship, F/F, Relationship Reveal, Thighs, Tinder date, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex has an epiphany one evening as she lays in bed alone: She's healed and well but craves a bit of companionship. Kara flies to the rescue and helps Alex find someone.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kelly Olsen & James Olsen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Gwatson2304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304) for the prompt that gave me this idea.

Alex stares at the ceiling, facing yet another evening alone. It hurts less than it used to. Over the past year, she went from craving Maggie’s companionship to appreciating her time on her own. Tonight is the first time in a while she finds herself wishing the other half of her bed would be warm. Tonight, for the first time, it’s not Maggie that enters her mind. 

The thought brings tears, but it brings a smile too. She lets out a breath of relief and she starts laughing. Alone in her bed, she laughs and cries as she finds her mind and heart whole on their own again. She grabs her phone and send a text to her sister, wanting to share her joy. 

> **_Alex_ ** _: Kara guess what?_
> 
> **_Kara_ ** _: Who did you punch?_
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** _:| fu_
> 
> **_Kara_ ** _: :| No u._
> 
> **_Alex_ ** _: I didn't punch anyone._
> 
> **_Kara_ ** _: Good, my guess was wrong, u can tell me now._
> 
> **_Alex_ ** _: I’d like your advice on potential dating prospects._
> 
> **_Kara_ ** _: [Random Keysmash][A picture of National City seen from the air]_

Alex laughs again and goes to her living room window, opening it wide, fully expecting the dash of wind that flies through it and traps her in a hug. “I’m happy to see you too Kara.” 

Kara quickly run her sleeves over her eyes, not to let her tears mar the joy she feels right this moment. “Let me change and we can totally get you a girlfriend tonight.” 

Alex watch her sister go claim her over-night stash of clothes and toiletries and disappear into the bathroom. “I’d prefer if we started with like, a date.”

“I was just joking!” Kara comes out of the bathroom, bouncing. “Sorry, I’m just so happy you’re ready to do this!” 

Alex smiles “So, before anything else, I don’t really know how to do this? I assume there’s an app that the cool kids uses?” 

“Tinder’s what I use. I know there’s a few issues with it when you’re a gay girl.I know there are other apps, but they’re not as popular.” Kara sits next to her on the couch. 

“Let’s go with that then.” Alex picks up her phone and lies against Kara’s side as she works on making a profile for the app. “What sort of pictures should I put up?” 

“You definitely want one with your hair done for work and one for everyday style.” Kara swipes through Alex’s camera rolls. “Maybe a workout selfie?”

Alex lets Kara pick a few pictures, she takes a new one in front of the mirror to capture the work-hair without the special suit. The smooth sailing comes to a stop when they get to the written part of the profile, however. 

“I am drawing a blank.” Alex admits. 

“Hi, I’m Alex. I’m a badass with a heart of gold.” Kara recites, hoping her sister will pick it up.

“That sounds so cliché.” Alex rolls her eyes. 

“It’s also true. Talk about what you love, what you hope for.” Kara suggests. “You won’t get what you want out there unless you put a little of yourself out too.” 

Alex smirks and writes a small blurb. “I’m Alex, I’m a driven, focused and badass girl who’s looking for someone who can keep up or make me slow down. I come with a lot of love to give, a constantly opening mind., a lot of friends and family to keep me grounded. ” 

She fills the rest of the profile with Kara quietly prodding her to do so every time she seems about to skip out. “Okay, so now what?” 

“Well, you hit that little button here, you swipe left when you don’t want it and right when you’re interested.” Kara explains. 

Alex does so and the first few pictures are quick swipe left. “I’m sure all of you are great people ladies.” Alex shrugs.

“You don’t have to justify yourself, It’s not that deep.” Kara admonishes. 

“Huh…” Alex blushes at the newer picture and takes a moment to inspect the profile. “Psychologist, Army vet, pilates picture… Oh God, her eyes.” The next picture shows the black woman holding a small dog in her arms. 

“You found something you like?” Kara smirks at how completely smitten Alex seems to be. 

“Kelly it is!” Alex tap at her screen and sends a message.

> **_Alex:_ ** _Hi! I’d love to know more about you, maybe even go on a date*. (*date only available if you bring the adorable dog with you)._

Kara reviews the message and laughs. “Look at you, ready to dive in!”

Alex set the phone aside. “Let’s try with one person and see where it goes from there.” 

“She looks familiar, though.” Kara comments, looking over Kelly’s profile. “I’m sure I saw her once. Maybe I rescued her?”  
  


“Whatever the case, I hope she replies!” Alex smiles. “Thanks for being with me for this.” 

* * *

> **_Kelly:_ ** _I’d like a date, I updated my profile with another picture of my dog for your appreciation. I suggest we go for a walk at the Waterfront and meet by the ice cream stand. Saturday?_

Alex reviews the message for the tenth time, reviews her own reply and paces the general surroundings of the ice cream stand. No sign of Kelly, but then again she’s ten minutes early. It feels odd being at the waterfront again, the last time Alex spent time there was when she came out to Kara. 

The memories flash in her mind in rapid succession and she shakes them off. Another look at the Ice cream stand and she sees her: A woman with dark skin, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, hair hanging loose. It’s the little ball of curly fur at her feet that confirms it for Alex. 

She goes to the ice cream stand, standing right behind Kelly in line. She makes a gesture to the guy manning the stand that she’ll pay for it. “Kelly?” 

Kelly, indeed, turns around surprised at the sudden use of her name. Surprise turns into a a wide eye smile. “Alex?” 

Alex confirms with a nod and take a step forward, to stand next to her, order her own ice cream and pays for them both. “You held your end of the bargain with the puppy, I’m picking up the bill for the ice cream.” 

“Well, that sounds fair.” Kelly concedes. She follows Alex once they acquire the icy treat. They sit on a bench by the water, while george tangle his leash around Kelly’s legs. 

“The day I came out to my sister, I had ice cream at that stand afterward, this feels a bit like reminiscing.” Alex picks slowly at her ice cream. 

“Good memories?” Kelly asks dropping a bit of the cone for her puppy. 

“Not entirely, I kind of assumed the stunned silence was her disapproving. Lucky for me, I was wrong.” Alex chuckle when the puppy tries to climb on the bench, she ends up helping him. “How do you know about the ice cream stand?” 

“Honestly, I’m staying at the Baldwin at the moment and I walked past it like, ten minutes before seeing your reply on tinder.” Kelly laughs at George when his tangled leash prevent him from jumping into Alex’s lap

“Not staying in town for long?” Alex inquires. 

“Oh, I’m moving here. But I don’t have a place to stay, so while I find one…” she motions toward the tall building, visible from where they’re sitting.

“I could help you look, I’ve been in town for a while.” Alex offers with a bright smile. 

“Smooth and I’d have said yes, if I hadn’t already planned to do it with my brother tomorrow.” Kelly smiles right back. 

  
“Does he know?” Alex asks quietly. 

  
Kelly shakes her head. “No, it’s sort of my attempt at… reconnecting after serving abroad. I’m not entirely sure where he stands on people like us.” 

“Well, at least make him give you a tour of town too, if he’s going to be a dick about that.” Alex grins 

“He already promised he’d show me around. Even said I might get lucky and meet the girl of steel.” Kelly said with a smile. 

Alex’s eyes narrow at the claim, wheels turning. “Is your brother named James by any chance?” 

“Yep, Pulitzer winner James Olsen.” Kelly says with a bit of a proud smile. 

“I have half a dozen pictures with him on my phone, he’s a friend.” Alex doesn’t outright say it, but she can see Kelly understand the unspoken message, she can see her shoulders dropping the tension and the odd emotional weight her smile takes.

“Well, sound like I might have an extra topic to bring up tomorrow then.” Kelly picks George and holds him against her chest for a short moment, needing the puppy’s excitable brand of affection. “This feel like a sign.” 

“It does.” Alex nods, confirming. 

“This is sort of a big step for me, I’ve been grieving the loss of my fiancée for a year now.” Kelly admits and smiles sadly. “It finally felt right to try and find some company again and then this happens?” 

Alex’s eyes water just a little at the mention of Kelly’s hardships and she reaches to grab her hand, squeezing comfortingly. “I was engaged about a year ago too, with the girl that made me realize I was gay. It failed so bad and this week I had this fantastic moment of realization I… I just wanted to be by someone’s side again.” Alex clears her throat. “So, yes, definitely a sign.”

“We totally should keep it a secret from both James and Kara.” Alex shakes her head. "She thought you looked familiar.” 

“I met her once, a few years back, she might not recognize me right away. We could get away with it for a bit.” Kelly’s eyes lights up with mischief. 

“I’m game.” Alex returns the same brand of smile. “I’m even game for a second date, if you want.” 

“So am I.” Kelly leans just a little against her side, while she works to untangle the leash from her legs. “Where do you want to do this next time?” 

“Hmm, I can’t pick most of my usual spots because Kara might show up.” Alex wracks her brain trying to find somewhere, but comes up short. “Can I get back to you on that?” 

“Sure, you have my number now.” Kelly finally frees herself from the leash and lets George runs about and pull on it. ”Hit me up when you know!”

The date ends with them playing with the young pup, sharing idle chatter. They hug before going their separate ways. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly go on their second date. Kelly mention something a little frustrating about the way they met and Alex takes it upon herself to solve the issue.

Alex lays back in her bed that night, a dopey smile on her lips. She searches the internet for some ideas that aren’t likely to let them run into Kara or any of their friends. There’s a few options she’s written already on a small notepad. At the top of her screen, a text message rolls in from Kara. 

> **_Kara_ ** _ : How’d it go?”  _
> 
> **_Alex_ ** _ : I’m planning the 2nd date!  _
> 
> **_Kara_ ** _ : ♥♥♥ What do you have so far? _

Alex blinks and looks at the various options, she clicks her tongue. Uncertain how to answer her sister without ruining the little secret between Kelly and herself. 

> **_Alex_ ** _ : A few things, still undecided.  _
> 
> **_Kara_ ** _ : totally go see a movie!  _

“Huh, I hadn’t thought about that.” Alex jots a small note down on her notepad.

> **_Alex_ ** _ : will look up the movie line-up.  _
> 
> **_Kara_ ** _ : do you know what kind of movie she likes? _
> 
> **_Alex_ ** _ : she mentioned liking terminator and die hard.  _
> 
> **_Kara_ ** _ : oh great. No spying on you two then :P _
> 
> **_Alex_ ** _ : [Picture of Alex staring down at the camera] _
> 
> **_Kara_ ** _ : lol.  _

The text stop rolling in after that and Alex decides that the other ideas for a date are, maybe, too romantic for something that just started. She hit the local movie theater website and looks at their line-up and schedules. She hums a song to herself and quickly fires a text to Kelly. 

> **_Alex_ ** _ : Friday evening. Dinner then charlie’s angels at the movies? _
> 
> **_Kelly_ ** _ : would saturday work for you instead?  _

Alex smiles and looks over the other group chat she’s in. She finds that there is no game night this week because almost everyone has some family-related affairs, which includes James. 

> **_Alex_ ** _ : It’d work for me, but James said he had something with family, so I assume he means you.  _
> 
> **_Kelly_ ** _ : No, i think i moved his stuff to friday!  _
> 
> **_Alex_ ** _ : saturday night it is then!  _

She quickly confirms she won’t be available for Saturday and quickly arrange something a little later in the week for the group to meet. Alex plans out the details of the date when she figures out which showing of the movie is more likely to net them an empty room. 

* * *

Works get in the way, not catastrophically, but it does. Kelly gets to the restaurant about 30 minutes late, only to find Alex running to it five minute later than her. They share a laugh over it. 

“So, with this crowd we won’t get served in time for our showing of the movie so, what do we do?” Kelly asks, still breathing a little hard in the aftermath of her crazed race here. She smooth down the skirt of her red dress as they wait in line. 

Alex looks at the line, at the crowd and then at the clock, trying hard to pretend she’s not breathing as hard as Kelly after their impromptu race. Alex still has her hair up like she does at work, but wearing a combination of leather and denim that suggest people don’t mess with her. “I say we get to the theater and grab ourselves some nachos and drinks there.” 

Kelly takes Alex’s arms. “Let’s go then, I’m starving.” she slows down Alex’s normally brisk pace a little with her heels and with her calm. The ambiance for the evening settles over them like a gentle fog rising from the evening’s cool air, blinding them to everything else. 

They settle down at the back of the near-empty theater, nachos sitting in Alex’s lap, she wouldn’t let Kelly risk her lovely dress. 

They watch the movie, at least they try to. Kelly’s the first one to give up on it and gaze longingly at Alex. 

During a lull in the action, Alex looks over at Kelly and the moment their gazes meet, they lean in and kiss. It’s a chaste little peck that chases away the little uncertainty of the first few dates. Kelly rest her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex takes Kelly’s hand in hers and runs her thumbs in small, gentle circle. Electricity builds in the air around them and shivers run down their spines. They lose the rest of the movie amidst their own fog. 

* * *

They walk out of the theater, arm in arm and they slowly make their way toward the parking lot. A dull ache settles in their stomach as they reach Kelly’s car first. 

Kelly doesn’t let go of Alex’s arm. “You know, there’s something frustrating about all of this.” her voice soft, but her eyes all mischief. 

Alex raise her eyebrow, a smidge of worry rises and die quick. “What is it?” 

“Well, I didn’t exactly get on Tinder expecting to find something like this right away.” Kelly clears her throat, the conversation felt different in her mind. 

Alex laughs, nervous and amused. “Ditto.” she looks into Kelly’s eyes and see the same fire burning in there as the one that burns in her body. 

“So, if I said I’d love to have you over for coffee right now, what would you say?” Kelly whispers, a flirting smile right on her lips. 

“I’d call you out and say you probably don’t have a coffee maker in your hotel room.” Alex says with a grin. “But I’d follow you there, anyway.” 

“Good, see you there then?” Kelly grabs Alex by the lapel of her jacket and draw her into a kiss.

“What’s your room number? Just in case.” Alex asks.

“204.” Kelly respond, unlocking her car door and getting into the driver’s seat.

Alex watches Kelly drive away, she shut her phone off before riding her motorcycle downtown to the Baldwin. 

* * *

Alex knocks on the hotel room door, having snuck past security easily. She hears Kelly move around the room; the door unlock and Kelly peeks out.

Kelly pretends that she’s surprised by Alex’s presence. “I didn’t expect you here Alex.” the smiles gives away the little game

Alex raise a tray of Starbucks coffee in her hand and smirk. “You know, because you asked for coffee.” 

Kelly laughs and close the door behind Alex. “Thank you for making me laugh.” 

Alex smiles and set the tray down on the nearest flat surface. “I figured I’d give you an easy way out if you changed your mind.” 

Kelly’s out of the dress now, she’s wearing a fluffy white bathrobe, and she picks the cup with her name on it. “I didn’t change my mind. I still want coffee.” Kelly winks at Alex, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. 

Alex cackles at Kelly’s playfulness and takes her own cup, sitting next to Kelly. Sipping her drink already. “We actually don’t have to do anything if you changed your mind.” 

Kelly nods. “Oh, we are definitely doing something when I’m done with this.” she leans against Alex. “I just want to make sure you understand that I’m not only looking for sex.” 

Alex set her cup aside, already done with it. ”Ditto. We both expected something different for a starter and It seems we’re both comfortable with that happening tonight.”

Kelly puts her coffee aside, next to Alex’s and with a swift few steps, straddles her lap, pouring herself into a deep kiss. 

Alex falls back on the bed taken aback by the sheer intensity of Kelly’s passion. Kelly lies on top of her, working on keeping her down on the bed. Alex’s hand work readily to remove the bathrobe, gasping when she discovers that Kelly is wearing nothing underneath. She tries to take off her leather jacket and Kelly stops her, pinning her hands above her head. 

Kelly shakes her head no and have them scoot up the bed until Alex’s head hit the pillow. She roams Alex’s neck and throat with her lips and teeth, ending only in more kisses done.

Alex moves her arm again, but this time wraps around Kelly, holding her close. “Bossy.” she comments, laughing as sensations overtaken her senses. 

Kelly smiles and bite at her neck. “I can be, but really, I just want to enjoy the way you look a little longer. It does things to me.” she whispers. 

Alex smiles, proud and smug, she holds her in place against her body, letting her bite and kiss. She moves her legs so one of her knee rises to meet Kelly’s core.

Kelly gasp and freeze for a short moment. The moment after, she grinds hard against Alex’s knee and thigh. She groans against Alex’s neck and repeat the gesture with increasing intensity. She grips and cling harder and harder onto the leather jacket and the pillow and the skin of her neck. She rides Alex’s thigh right until she topples over the edge, shuddering breaths after shuddering breath, until she collapses on top of Alex. As Kelly’s body shudder, she frantically reaches for a pillow and hides her face in it. 

Alex laughs softly at the reaction and gently pry the pillow from Kelly’s hand. “Why are you hiding?” 

Kelly’s face feels warm to the touch as she blushes. “I got there too fast…” 

“Honestly, it’s really hot to watch you lose control like this.” Alex admits, blushing herself. 

Kelly sigh in relief and smile again. “Would you let me return the favor in that case?” she tugs at the leather jacket. 

“Oh, please do.” Alex sits up on the bed, ready to shed her clothes. 

* * *

They both fall asleep on the bed, spent and exhausted from the night’s activities and the day’s work. It’s the most comfortable they’ve both been with someone in a while too. They wake up to room service calling. 

Kelly answers it and sits up on the bed, waking up Alex. “Yes thank you for letting me know.” 

“Alex wake up, James’ here to pick me up, I completely forgot we planned for breakfast today.” Kelly says giggling and moving around the room to pick clothes and hide her crinkled dress inside of the wardrobe. 

Alex rolls out of bed and finds her jeans, put them back on and she laughs a bit to herself when she sees the stain on the leg. “Kelly I don’t think I can sneak out in time. It’s okay if he finds out.” 

“Try, please?” Kelly pleads, uncertainty in her eyes as she throws Alex her bra and leather jacket. “I can’t find your shirt, I’m sorry!” 

“You can return it to me whenever you think it’s convenient.” Alex puts the bra on and then her leather jacket, putting on the boots only takes a few seconds. She gives Kelly a kiss on the cheek just before leaving the bedroom. 

She makes it to the elevator and, of course, James is in it, with Kara. Alex steps into the elevator just as they get out. “She’s awake! Have a good breakfast. Byyyye.” A red-faced Alex press the button to shut the door on the elevator, before her friends can find the wits to stop her. 

“That’s why she was familiar!” Kara exclaim in the middle of the hallway.

James’ laughter is the last thing Alex hears before the elevator takes her to the lobby


End file.
